


一时兴起

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 医生组(在宪×伊莲娜)的车，感情是假的不能再假，但是车确实真的是真(??)。有六九，我尽量在写了！！！以上，是在宪师傅的第三人称视角，预警结束。
Kudos: 3





	一时兴起

“好。”

在宪觉得自己又被拒绝了一次，耸耸肩准备返回充满了混沌又黏糊味道的车厢的时候才意识到伊莲娜这次出口的不是一串子大意和“活还没整完你就想捅咕这个？”差不太多的话，而是干脆利落的单字，不由得稍稍愣了神。对于这种超同事情谊的身体关系，他觉得只是伊莲娜单纯地在这一周里快要被憋坏了的一个回应，而这从他的角度来说也是一样的。

不管怎么说，总得找点乐子来换换口味，对吧。

头等舱里很冷，以至于两人的鼻尖都冒出了些微的白雾。伊莲娜理了理自己的夹克，又看看在宪身上快要拖地了的长呢子风衣，也不含糊地伸出手来，示意男人最好体贴一点地贡献出衣物来充当床垫。于是在宪不得不蹲下身开始捣鼓怎样才能不至于让这个暴躁的床伴不至于在做到一半的时候一脚踹在自己的肚子上抱怨后背硌得慌，与此同时，伊莲娜已经把挎包丢到了一边，外套也褪下到挂在手肘上晃荡，赭红色的眼睛眯缝起来，当机立断地将夹克脱掉、团起、砸中男人的脸并顺势盖住对方蓬乱的白发，迫使在宪继续把夹克衫也叠成枕头的形状。

……估计也只有这家伙能忍受她这样情绪化的动作了。一气呵成，以至于伊莲娜甚至满意地小小地掸去了手心里不存在的灰尘，然后拽住薄衬衫的下摆，一路把上身脱到只剩下胸罩。她弯下腰拨弄开后背的搭扣，曲起腿，在在宪还在忙活的时候先一步从他身下的空档里钻了进去半躺下来，带着些过于直球的急躁和爽利。男人正在捋平有些凌乱的袖子，被她这么一弄，胳臂刚好撑在伊莲娜的身子两侧，女人甚至暧昧地伸手握住他的手腕。

“师傅啊，我说……。”

她打了个哈欠，眉毛戏谑地扬起来。后半句话没有出口，伊莲娜半坠着还没从胳膊上掉下来的胸罩里面算不上丰满的乳房明晃晃地露在在宪的眼前，女人还用手肘撑着身体，让那对或许连手感都不能说是柔软的东西凑近了他的眼前，随着呼吸而起伏着。然而当他真的伸手去覆上女人的胸前的时候，对方却有些粗鲁地一巴掌打上了他的手背，嚷嚷着要他先把高领毛衣脱掉，这一下没用上力，他也就没打算脱。伊莲娜最后还是嫌胸罩太碍事，远远地丢到了挎包还有衬衫堆成的那一团里面，岔开脚一副让在宪快点办了正事的模样，她的腰背略微弓着，凸显的精瘦美好的小腹和马甲线带着股隐秘的性感，马尾在刚刚的一番折腾中有些散乱，不少稍长的打着卷的发束垂落到她的脸侧，刘海下的眼睛里倒并没有太多不耐。在宪伸手把她的辫绳取了下来，颇有些体贴地撩起伊莲娜的鬓发别到耳后，压下脸去，又在彼此鼻尖和嘴唇几乎要相抵的时候仅仅吐出一阵浑浊的热气，倒不如说，要是真的接吻，对方说不定会趁机咬上他的舌头。

伊莲娜的皮带比在宪的麻烦一些，就像许多其他的女式皮带一样，以至于他解开的时候对方的手已经探进了他的外裤里面，甚至隔着衣物触碰着他的物事，稍凉的手指勾勒出那有些兴奋起来的形状，然后握住沉甸甸的性器抚弄起来，像是在指责他硬得太快、但那也没什么不好。他把女人的直筒裤连同着底裤一并拉到腿弯，她的膝盖张开着，在在宪伸手去试探她的私处的时候略微并拢了夹住他的胳膊。那里已经有了些兴奋的迹象，他的手指勾到蜜穴的入口处挤进去的时候伊莲娜稍稍皱眉发出了短促的一声咋舌，又不像是被他弄疼了的模样，倒像是对他本人有某些程度的不满。

“……那些人肯定看得挺开心的。”

于是他突然这样说道。面前的女人愣了愣神，像是没有意识到他指的是什么。于是在宪又重复了一遍，她这才微微抬起头来点了点下巴，但并不关心的模样。他感觉自己自找了没趣，于是沉默下来继续琢磨怎么才能让这个床伴感觉舒服点儿，明明这个人处处都在暗示他可以做了，可就是僵持着。别看伊莲娜现在没有什么特别的态度倾向，要是他敢强硬一点、那肯定不会有好果子吃的。

他的指尖在女人的腿根逡巡着打转，一直到她终于烦躁地耸耸鼻子，然后对他敞开了身体。当在宪拉下裤腰插进来的时候她也只是哼哼着，目光直直地撞上来。比起那些琐碎的事情，做爱的过程反而显得乏味起来，无非就是男人和女人的身体结合了，然后相互交叠的过程。当伊莲娜的手隔着毛衣扣在他的后背上的时候，在宪才算是有点明白那种气氛的来由，想要收紧胳膊，女人又会因为绒毛扎人而叫起来。然后，她探过脑袋，拽下那立起的领子，在男人的颈侧咬了一大口。这一口是闹着玩的还是来真的他说不太清楚，对方的目的似乎只是留下印记，而她也确实这么做了。她的舌尖沿着凹陷的齿痕打转，往他的脖子里呵气，把那里弄得湿黏之后才退去，顺便贴心地替在宪整理了领口，把那里弄到和原来一样妥帖的地步，然后她的手掌贴住了他的脸侧，重新回到了男人的后背，停留在他的肩胛的位置。再后来，她的两只脚挂住了在宪的腰，整个人仰躺下去，随着他的动作而起伏着，抬起一只手贴近额头发出炽热的喘息。

只不过当一切都快要因为情欲而像混沌的那边发展的时候，总会出点事情把在宪的心思拉扯回来。伊莲娜毫不遮掩地喘息着，下身也贪婪地缩紧了纠缠着他，但这种情况下他肯定不可能射在她的肚子里面，动作也不由得一滞。而女人则趁机抬起眼睛思索，大抵是看出了点他的为难，大发慈悲地把夹在他腰上的腿抬起来让开了位置，往后缩去想让他快点把那还硬的不行的东西拔出来，虽然她赤裸着岔开腿，还在喘息着的样子险些让在宪就这样交代过去了。

“看什么看？还搁那边不快躺下、愣着干啥呢……。”

伊莲娜看了一眼他的下身，抬了抬眉毛，提议说不如干脆两个人互相口出来算了……这几乎不能算是个像样的提议，但他要是真的敢弄在不妙的地方，那估计就是女人全力一脚的事情了。

等到调转过体位，伊莲娜也不犹豫，她光洁裸露的脊背弓出好看的弧度，蝴蝶骨微微突出来，腰往一边稍侧过去，然后坐在了在宪的胸口，像猫舒展身躯那样拉直了身子，带着女性气味的私处湿漉漉地、不加掩饰地压上了男人的脸。这样直接的事情他并没有做过几次，只能用手托住了伊莲娜的腿根和饱满的臀瓣，女人的大腿不像年轻人那样光滑圆润，揉捏下去甚至有些过分绷直的紧致结实，兴许是先前过于主动配合的缘故，他甚至觉得自己把握过的不是同一副身躯。

因为是已经做过一番后的第二轮，从她的会阴到股沟腿根都濡湿着，不知道是汗液还是别的什么的体液顺着她的身体曲线往下滴落，然后寒意带走了水汽，女人在头等舱里的冷气中抖了抖，然后彻底俯身下来把嘴唇贴上了他的东西。伊莲娜的唇瓣是冷淡的干涩，就和她偶尔会说的那些刻薄的话一样。但是她的口腔里面柔软又温热，甚至颇有技巧地让牙齿避开了他的物事，将男人的性器往深处吞下，舌头裹住柱身模仿着交合的动作套弄着。很难说她是因为所谓医生的自觉还是因为什么而这样熟练的，不过时不时顶到狭窄喉头和收紧着的包裹让他舒服就足够了。而伊莲娜比他想象中要重一些，整个人压在他的胸口的分量让在宪有些呼吸停滞，不过当他吐出的热气覆在对方的下腹的时候，女人会轻轻地扭动身躯发出喘息，她的耻毛被体液沾湿了黏在身上，在宪用舌尖舔舐她丰厚的贝肉，拨弄当中掩藏的肉粒，然后把舌头探进了她松软的、尚未闭合的穴口搅动起来。他并不能深入很多，只能算是在周围摆弄一番，他的两只手扣住伊莲娜的腿向两侧打开，然后一只手掌顺着她的脊背向上爬去，在那介于纤瘦和宽大的身形上抚摩，引起一阵满足的轻哼，紧接着就是下腹突然收紧了的吸吮，而这就像是无谓的较劲那样，一直到在宪毫无预兆地射在了女人的嘴里，并且被她狠狠地一拳打在了腿上，热度和浑浊的黏糊的感觉离开了两腿之间，而他的脸上也早就被弄得一片湿润。

女人发出断续的咳嗽声，显然是被呛住了地垂着脑袋，肩膀也收拢了。半晌，她才扭过头，舔舐着湿润的唇角，脸上还挂着些黏糊的浊液。她在在宪的面前用手指擦拭了面颊，然后将手指凑近了嘴边，颇为暧昧地含住吸吮，把那些东西全都放进嘴里吞咽下去。伊莲娜这动作的意图明显得过分，把手指舔舐到泛出水光、甚至还弄出一阵含混的水声，罢了还露出一副嫌恶的表情，差些就让他再次硬起来。

伊莲娜满足地掩住嘴唇打了个哈欠，撑住身体慢慢地站直了，顺便拾起了在宪的外套蔽体。虽然看起来还多少有些使不上力气的摇晃，但她始终保持着略微不耐烦的抱胸站姿直到男人和她都整理好那片狼藉。

至于这一切有没有被邀请函实况转播，就不得而知了。


End file.
